1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to deposition of a metal layer onto a wafer/substrate. More particularly, the present invention relates to an electro-chemical deposition or electroplating system for forming a metal layer on a wafer/substrate.
2. Background of the Related Art
Sub-quarter micron, multi-level metallization is one of the key technologies for the next generation of ultra large scale integration (ULSI). The multilevel interconnects that lie at the heart of this technology require planarization of interconnect features formed in high aspect ratio apertures, including contacts, vias, lines and other features. Reliable formation of these interconnect features is very important to the success of ULSI and to the continued effort to increase circuit density and quality on individual substrates and die.
As circuit densities increase, the widths of vias, contacts and other features, as well as the dielectric materials between them, decrease to less than 250 nanometers, whereas the thickness of the dielectric layers remains substantially constant, with the result that the aspect ratios for the features, i.e., their height divided by width, increases. Many traditional deposition processes, such as physical vapor deposition (PVD) and chemical vapor deposition (CVD), have difficulty filling structures where the aspect ratio exceed 4:1, and particularly where it exceeds 10:1. Therefore, there is a great amount of ongoing effort being directed at the formation of void-free, nanometer-sized features having high aspect ratios wherein the ratio of feature height to feature width can be 4:1or higher. Additionally, as the feature widths decrease, the device current remains constant or increases, which results in an increased current density in the feature.
Elemental aluminum (Al) and its alloys have been the traditional metals used to form lines and plugs in semiconductor processing because of aluminum""s perceived low electrical resistivity, its superior adhesion to silicon dioxide (SiO2), its ease of patterning, and the ability to obtain it in a highly pure form. However, aluminum has a higher electrical resistivity than other more conductive metals such as copper, and aluminum also can suffer from electromigration leading to the formation of voids in the conductor.
Copper and its alloys have lower resistivities than aluminum and significantly higher electromigration resistance as compared to aluminum. These characteristics are important for supporting the higher current densities experienced at high levels of integration and increase device speed. Copper also has good thermal conductivity and is available in a highly pure state. Therefore, copper is becoming a choice metal for filling sub-quarter micron, high aspect ratio interconnect features on semiconductor substrates.
Despite the desirability of using copper for semiconductor device fabrication, choices of fabrication methods for depositing copper into very high aspect ratio features, such as a 4:1, having 0.35xcexc (or less) wide vias are limited. As a result of these process limitations, plating, which had previously been limited to the fabrication of lines on circuit boards, is just now being used to fill vias and contacts on semiconductor devices.
Metal electroplating is generally known and can be achieved by a variety of techniques. A typical method generally comprises physical vapor depositing a barrier layer over the feature surfaces, physical vapor depositing a conductive metal seed layer, preferably copper, over the barrier layer, and then electroplating a conductive metal over the seed layer to fill the structure/feature. Finally, the deposited layers and the dielectric layers are planarized, such as by chemical mechanical polishing (CMP), to define a conductive interconnect feature.
FIG. 1 is a cross sectional view of a simplified typical fountain plater 10 incorporating contact pins. Generally, the fountain plater 10 includes an electrolyte container 12 having a top opening, a substrate holder 14 disposed above the electrolyte container 12, an anode 16 disposed at a bottom portion of the electrolyte container 12 and a contact ring 20 contacting the substrate 22. A plurality of grooves 24 are formed in the lower surface of the substrate holder 14. A vacuum pump (not shown) is coupled to the substrate holder 14 and communicates with the grooves 24 to create a vacuum condition capable of securing the substrate 22 to the substrate holder 14 during processing. The contact ring 20 comprises a plurality of metallic or semi-metallic contact pins 26 distributed about the peripheral portion of the substrate 22 to define a central substrate plating surface. The plurality of contact pins 26 extend radially inwardly over a narrow perimeter portion of the substrate 22 and contact a conductive seed layer of the substrate 22 at the tips of the contact pins 26. A power supply (not shown) is attached to the pins 26 thereby providing an electrical bias to the substrate 22. The substrate 22 is positioned above the cylindrical electrolyte container 12 and electrolyte flow impinges perpendicularly on the substrate plating surface during operation of the cell 10.
While present day electroplating cells, such as the one shown in FIG. 1, achieve acceptable results on larger scale substrates, a number of obstacles impair consistent reliable electroplating onto substrates having micron-sized, high aspect ratio features. Generally, these obstacles include providing uniform power distribution and current density across the substrate plating surface to form a metal layer having uniform thickness, preventing unwanted edge and backside deposition to control contamination to the substrate being processed as well as subsequent substrates, and maintaining a vacuum condition which secures the substrate to the substrate holder during processing. Also, the present day electroplating cells have not provided satisfactory throughput to meet the demands of other processing systems and are not designed with a flexible architecture that is expandable to accommodate future designs rules and gap fill requirements. Furthermore, current electroplating system platforms have not provided post electrochemical deposition treatment, such as a rapid thermal anneal treatment, for enhancing deposition results within the same system platform.
Additionally, current electroplating systems are incapable of performing necessary processing steps without resorting to peripheral components and time intensive efforts. For example, analysis of the processing chemicals is required periodically during the plating process. The analysis determines the composition of the electrolyte to ensure proper proportions of the ingredients. Conventional analysis is performed by extracting a sample of electrolyte from a test port and transferring the sample to a remote analyzer. The electrolyte composition is then manually adjusted according to the results of the analysis. The analysis must be performed frequently because the concentrations of the various chemicals are in constant flux. However, the foregoing method is time consuming and limits the number of analyses which can be performed.
Therefore, there remains a need for an electro-chemical deposition system that is designed with a flexible architecture that is expandable to accommodate future designs rules and gap fill requirements and provides satisfactory throughput to meet the demands of other processing systems. There is also a need for an electro-chemical deposition system that provides uniform power distribution and current density across the substrate plating surface to form a metal layer having uniform thickness and maintain a vacuum condition which secures the substrate to the substrate holder during processing. It would be desirable for the system to prevent and/or remove unwanted edge and backside deposition to control contamination to the substrate being processed as well as subsequent substrates. It would also be desirable for the system to include one or more chemical analyzers integrated with the processing system to provide real-time analysis of the electrolyte composition. It would be further desirable for the electro-chemical deposition system to provide a post electrochemical deposition treatment, such as a rapid thermal anneal treatment, for enhancing deposition results.
The present invention generally provides an electro-chemical deposition system that is designed with a flexible architecture that is expandable to accommodate future designs and gap fill requirements and provides satisfactory throughput to meet the demands of other processing systems. The electro-chemical deposition system generally comprises a mainframe having a mainframe wafer transfer robot, a loading station disposed in connection with the mainframe, one or more processing cells disposed in connection with the mainframe, and an electrolyte supply fluidly connected to the one or more electrical processing cells. Preferably, the electro-chemical deposition system includes a spin-rinse-dry (SRD) station disposed between the loading station and the mainframe, a rapid thermal anneal chamber attached to the loading station, and a system controller for controlling the electro-chemical deposition process and the components of the electro-chemical deposition system.
One aspect of the invention provides an electro-chemical deposition system that provides uniform power distribution and current density across the substrate plating surface to form a metal layer having uniform thickness and maintain a vacuum condition which secures the substrate to the substrate holder during processing.
Another aspect of the invention provides an electro-chemical deposition system that prevents and/or remove unwanted edge and backside deposition to control contamination to the substrate being processed as well as subsequent substrates.
Another aspect of the invention provides an apparatus for electro-chemically depositing a metal onto a substrate comprising a head assembly having a cathode and a wafer holder, a process kit having an electrolyte container and an anode, an electrolyte overflow catch and a power supply connected to the cathode and the anode. Preferably, the cathode includes a cathode contact ring, and the wafer holder includes a bladder system that ensures proper contact of the cathode contact ring to the wafer. Preferably, the surfaces of the cathode contact ring that are exposed to the electrolyte are coated or treated to provide a hydrophilic surface.
Yet another aspect of the invention provides a permeable encapsulated anode adapted to remove anode sludge and other particulates generated by the dissolving anode. Preferably, the encapsulated anode comprises a hydrophilic membrane that traps or filters the contaminates from the electrolyte. The encapsulated anode also preferably includes a bypass electrolyte inlet and a bypass outlet to facilitate flow of the electrolyte inside the encapsulated anode.
Still another aspect of the invention provides an electrolyte replenishing system having a real-time chemical analyzer module and a dosing module. The chemical analyzer module includes at least one and preferably two analyzers operated by a controller and integrated with a control system of the electro-chemical deposition system. A sample line provides continuous flow of electrolyte from a main electrolyte tank to the chemical analyzer module. A first analyzer determines the concentrations of organic substances in the electrolyte while the second analyzer determines the concentrations of inorganic substances. The dosing module is then activated to deliver the proper proportions of chemicals to the main tank in response to the information obtained by the chemical analyzer module.
Yet another aspect of the invention provides a post electrochemical deposition treatment, such as a rapid thermal anneal treatment, for enhancing deposition results. The apparatus for rapid thermal anneal treatment preferably comprises a rapid thermal anneal chamber disposed adjacent the loading station of the electrochemical deposition system.
Yet another aspect of the invention provides a rotatable head assembly for an electroplating cell that provides rotation of the wafer during processing to improve deposition uniformity. The rotatable head assembly also enhances removal of residual electrolytes from the wafer holder assembly after the electroplating process. Preferably, the components of the wafer holder assembly, including the inflatable bladder and the cathode contact ring has hydrophilic surfaces to enhance dripping and removal of the residual electrolyte.